prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parting the Red Sea (version 8)
Later, everyone have already decided to take a rest at the shore of the Red Sea. The Hebrew Mobians all placed their sacks down, and the parents let their children down to play while the others started to rest after a long journey. Vector sat on the back of his cart and rubbed his feet after taking off his sandals, while Espio gave their mule some water to drink, and Sonic and Shadow offered some water to some of the other Mobians. Their break was interrupted when the old Mobian blew into a horn to alarm the Hebrew Mobians about the danger. They all looked back at the horizon and to their horror, a familiar hedgehog was riding on his chariot wearing a blue war tunic, and a war crown called a Khepresh and let out a war cry. Sonic and Shadow noticed the hedgehog was Scourge! The Pharaoh had been consumed with anger and hatred, and now he was out to destroy everyone. Adrian had his horses run down the hill, and an army of thousands of soldiers ran down with him on their own chariots. The Hebrews all screamed as they tried to move their cattle and grabbed their children to protect them. Everyone started panicking until looked over the sea and saw dark clouds gathering. Thunder clapped and the sea started to move. Suddenly, a large cyclone of fire came out of the ocean! The Hebrew Mobians all watched in alarm as the flames came down on the ground and came in front of Scourge and his army. He ordered the army to run around the flames, but the cyclone followed and circled around them, leaving them trapped. The Hebrew Mobians realized the cyclone was created by God to give them more time to escape, and they all looked at Sonic. He turned towards the sea and looked at his staff, remembering God's words about the power 'He' had granted him, and with determination after Shadow nods to him with a calm smile, Sonic headed into the water as the Hebrew Mobians all watched. He walked further into the shallow waters, closed his eyes and held his staff into the air, and he remembered God's words, "With this staff, you shall do... my wonders!" With a hopeful look, he brought the end of the staff down into the water, and the ocean started to blow away from him and created walls, making a path across the ocean floor. The Hebrews watched in amazement and Sonic looked at everyone with a content smile and they all returned their grateful smiles. Manic and Shadow went over to Sonic and gave him a grateful smile, and then he looked over at the Hebrew Mobians and gave them assuring smiles to know the path is safe for them before making his way through the path. The Hebrew Mobians all had relieved smiles and started following the brothers through the sea as the waters stayed parted and the flames kept Scourge and his army behind them. As they all made their way past the rocks, Big helped Froggy climb down, and Bill and Antoine helped the shepherds carry their sheep down. Espio and Vector were pulling their cart until the wheel broke off and got stuck in the rocks. They tried pulling it back, but Sonic said to them as he moved them forward, "Leave it!" When the last of the Hebrews passed the rocks and arrived at the bottom of the sea, few other carts were left behind and destroyed. When dusk fell, Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze helped light torches for some of the Hebrew Mobians and she shared her with Cosmo's family, and soon all the others shared their fire and walked through the path with their own torches. As they walked across the ocean floor, lightening up the water and shadows of fish and a giant whale appeared. Cream and Cheese became frightened of the giant shadows, but Vanilla put her hand on her shoulder to make her feel safe, and Cream and Cheese smiled in comfort. As the Hebrews continued to walk, they were all started to get nervous and scared, but they kept their faith and courage up. Sonia was walking with Manic and his camel, and the camel let out a loud sigh and put his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too, friend." Manic sighed as he patted the camel's head. The Hebrew Mobians were nearly out of the path and Sonic was at the end of the line helping Vanilla climb down the rocks.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies